My Best Friend
by Nati Prongs
Summary: Seria uma festa de casamento bem normal para Hermione,se não fosse por seus melhores amigos armar para ela,e ainda por cima junta com um Ron um tanto animado demais,e como resultado sai a My best Friend,song com musíca do mesmo nome da banda Weezer.


O sol estava claro,e tudo parecia inspirar alegria.

Na verdade não era só o dia que insparava alegria,os gramados de Hogwarts nunca estiveram tão verdes quanto naquele dia,e nele havia muitas cadeiras brancas,enfeitadas com um pano branco e algumas flores,lírios tão brancos quanto as nuvens daquele dia.

A cerimônia de casamento já havia acabado,e a festa já estava rolando solta. Pares dançavam de forma meio atrapalhada,mas ainda assim a maioria com sorrisos grandes em suas faces. Era bom estar em um ambiente tão divertido e leve quanto estava aquele,mas Hermione estava um pouco inibida de entrar naquela pista tão barulhenta de risadas e alguns bêbados,mas não conseguia deixar de rir de Ron dançando com sua irmã,que estava vestida de noiva,fazendo graças e coreografias esculachadas só para ver a irmã caçula rir.

Granger estava se balançando um pouco no lugar,por que raios tinha de ser tão tímida? Queria tanto estar ali junto com Ginny,os Weasley e Harry que estavam pulando que nem doidos,com os rostos avermelhados e afogueados.

E então uma música ainda mais animada que a anterior começou a tocar,os primeiros acordes de guitarra e um teclado um pouco escondido era um convite irresistível de pelo menos balançar a cabeça,enquanto ainda estava apoiada na mesa. Mas de forma repentina,alguém a puxou Hermione,a assustando,a levando de forma bastante animada até o centro da pista de dança. Quando a moça levantou os olhos,seu coração falhou um batimento quando se deparou com o rosto um pouco soado e sorridente de Ron.

Após tanto tempo dançando,ele já estava com a gravata do smoking caída,a camisa para fora da calça e alguns botões abertos,e seu terno já estava a muito tempo largado em cima de uma das mesas.

Ok,era muito bom estar ali dançando,mas sua timidez já estava sendo testada demais só por causa dessa situação,e isso piorava quando quem estava a acompanhando era logo Ron Weasley.

- Ok Ron,você me assustou! E eu vou voltar! – ela disse de forma rápida,e um pouco afobada demais.

- Ah não Senhorita Granger! – ele a puxou novamente,começando a guia-la em uma coreografia rápida,e bastante divertida (Claro,alem de extravagante,muitos outros pares já abriam caminho para eles,senão todos seriam esmagados) – Eu pedi essa música,na verdade,essa música é dedicada a você! – ele completou,sussurrando divertido.

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder qualquer coisa,Ron conseguiu puxar Harry de sabe Deus onde,e a deixou dançando com o amigo,que já estava totalmente desarrumado em cooperação à cerimônia de casamento,da qual ele foi o noivo.

_When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you_

_You make things alright when I'm feeling blue_

_You are such a blessing and I wont be messing _

_with the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness_

"Que fofa a letra,mas hey,eu conheço essa voz!" pensou Hermione,quando ouviu o primeiro verso,e não querendo acreditar no que achava,ela virou de forma repentina para o palco,e para seu total desespero,ela estava certa.

Ron,estava em cima do palco,dividindo o microfone com o vocalista da banda contratada para agitar a festa de casamento de Harry e Ginny. Mione imaginava que ele já estava um pouco bêbado,pois o ruivo nunca fora muito extrovertido ou ousado para fazer uma coisa daquelas,claro que não era tão tímida quanto ela mesma,mas não era do tipo de cantar em karaokes,ou quem diria em um palco armado acompanhado de uma banda.

_You are my best friend_

_and I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

Hermione paralisou. Era impressão dela ou ele cantava aquele refrão para ela? Não poderia ser. Bom,estava um pouco explicito,ele cantava de um jeito canastrão demais,e fazendo gestos para ela.

- Ele está cantando para você sim! – Harry respondeu com um sorriso divertido,como se tivesse lido a mente dela,o que era bem provável.

Granger deu um soco no ombro dele,quem era ele para ler a mente dela logo numa situação daquelas?

- Eu só queria saber qual seria a sua reação! – ele tentou se justificar.

- Isso esta combinado? – ela perguntou abrindo os olhos surpreendentemente – ele não esta bêbado não?

- Ele esta um pouco alto – Harry começou a responder,olhando para o palco. – mas não o suficiente para cometer loucuras. Mas para de olhar para mim com essa cara,por que a idéia foi dele,e isso é para você,ou seja,em vez de ficarmos discutindo se ele esta bêbado ou não,você não presta atenção na musica? – ele havia frisado muito a palavra "musica".

_There is no other one that can take your place_

_I feel happy inside when I see your face_

"Mantenha a calma Hermione,é lógico que ele não esta se declarando! Ele não pode estar fazendo isso! Mas se ele estivesse seria tão legal! Mas ele não esta!" ela pensava confusa,enquanto ainda olhava para o palco,onde Ron agora pulava em cima,puxando o resto da platéia a pular junto com ele.

Mas,pela a segunda vez no dia,Hermione foi puxada bruscamente,mas dessa vez por duas pessoas,um Harry muito sorridente e um Ginny segurando a longa saia de seu vertido,e o coque de noiva se soltando,e de pés já descalços e livres daquelas sandálias altíssimas que fora forçada a usar,sendo que odiava. Antes que Mione pudesse perguntar para onde estava sendo encaminha,alguém a puxou para cima do palco da festa,e dessa vez era o próprio Ron.

_I hope you believe me_

_Because I speak sincerely_

_and I mean it when I tell you I need you_

Ok,ela ficou pasma. Não tinha o que dizer,mas ainda bem que ela foi poupada de falar qualquer coisa. Espera aí? Eu disse ainda bem? Ainda bem nada! Hermione ficou em pior lençóis do que antes,pois sem aviso prévio Ron a abraçou a apertou forte contra seu peito,fazendo com que ela quase tirasse os pés do chão.

_You are my best friend_

_and I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

Dessa vez o refrão foi cantado em seu ouvido,baixinho e doce,como qualquer garota sempre sonhara. Todas as barreiras que Mione havia construído em volta de si desabaram como papel,e ela se entregou á aquele abraço,onde ela se sentia confortável e completa. Parecia que aqueles braços foram feitos somente para pegá-la pela a cintura,que os dois se encaixavam perfeitamente.

_I'm here right beside you_

_I will never leave you_

_and I feel the pain you feel when you start crying_

E a moça já estava derretida apenas com gesto,depois desse ultimo verso ela se pôs a chorar de alegria. Aquele amor juvenil que pensara que havia esquecido,ou então apenas abafado dentro de si,voltou a acender como se não estivesse apagado nunca.

Mas aquele abraço que ela gostaria que continuasse para sempre,foi se afrouxando,de forma delicada e devagar.Seu corpo gritava para que aquele contato não se acabasse,e não acabou.

Ron continuou segurando ela pela a cintura,enquanto as mãos dela pousava sobre os ombros largos dele. Ela estava alheia a tudo,nem notava que havia muitas pessoas presenciando aquela cena,ela só queria era mesmo mergulhar ainda mais fundo nos olhos azuis do ruivo,e continuaria ali,sorrindo para ele a vida inteira

_You are my best friend_

_and I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

Ele terminou de cantar,antes de começar a aproximar seu rosto ao rosto de Mione. Ela podia sentir sua respiração,o quão quente ele estava de tanto dançar,e os pontinhos amarelos mínimos dentro dos olhos azuis do rapaz,que naquele momento eram apenas fendas,pois sorria mais do que nunca havia sorrido na vida.

_You are my best friend_

_and I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

_Yes I do..._

_Yes I do_

Ela apenas ouviu essa ultima parte na qual todos do salão cantavam juntos como meros ecos,o que acontecia entre ela e a Ron era muito mais importante do que mais de 300 pessoas batendo palmas e falando:"Aleluia Merlin!" por eles finalmente terem admitido para si mesmo o amor mais bonito que todos ali já haviam visto.

**N/A:**

Minha primeira song R/Hr! Mas foi inevitável escrever ela,quando ouvi "My Best Friend" do Weezer eu logo pensei neles,alem de ter pensado em um casal de amigos meus também,um típico Ron e Mione só que na vida real. É uma música bem animadinha,ótima para dançar,e para fazer declarações de amor P.

Quem quiser ouvir a musica vá nesse endereço abaixo e procure o novo álbum do Weezer,e baixem a musica My Best Friend: www(ponto)fullalbuns(ponto)z6(ponto)com(ponto)br/musicas2(ponto)htm 


End file.
